


Jonnor Titanic AU

by argg2811



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argg2811/pseuds/argg2811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a aristocrat Connor and a poor Jude and their unlikely meeting and friendship and forbidden love aboard the ship of dreams so ALL ABOARD!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All ABOARD!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for such a short chapter i just want to see how this au pans out before investing a lot of time into it so please comment constructive criticism because this is only my second jonnor fic

**Connor’s POV**

Connor looks at the ship that was stealing his life away for almost a month, he didn’t like it. Connor was able to travel on this ship first class because he came from money, like big money, he was the sole heir of the great Stevens’ fortune the huge oil dynasty of Arizona living in California. He doesn’t like this ship because he was forced to come with his father to London on business. Let’s just say Connor didn’t want the family fortune, he didn’t like the prissiness of aristocracy he would much prefer a simple life on a farm with a large family he was doomed to a life of meetings, dinners, and handshakes. “Dad isn’t this ship Irish made?” Connor asks his dad Mr. Adam Stevens “Yes Connor, its magnificent isn’t it?” Mr. Stevens asks rhetorically “ALL ABOARD!!!!” Connor here’s of the deckhands call out ‘here goes nothing’ Connor thinks to himself.

**Jude’s POV**

Jude stand before the world’s largest ship in absolute awe, he Jude Jacob, the bastard son of Lord Jacob left to die on the streets of London with his half-sister Callie just adopted by Californian Stefanie and Michael Foster and there nanny Lena with the new sibling Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana all have prime third class tickets on the Titanic. “You excited Judicorn?” his new sister Mariana asks using her new nickname for him that he has started to grow a liking to “Yes” he replies in a shy-excited voice, although he really likes his new family he doesn’t quite trust them yet because he had been in seven different homes before thins and none of them worked out, but none of that mattered right now because he was about to board the RMS Titanic. “ALL ABOARD!!!!!” he here’s a deckhand yell ‘here we go!’ he thinks excitedly. He board the ship and him and his family make their way down to the bowels of the ship E-deck he thinks he remembers but can’t be sure “let’s go explore” Callie whispers in his ear as they exit the room “don’t go too far!” Lena yells after them as they go walking down the hallway. They make their way to a staircase and slowly climb it. They make their way to A-deck “wow” he vocally udders, he had never seen something so grand.


	2. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Jude and Callie meet Connor for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for Waiting that extra day

** Connor’s POV **

Connor sits at the desk provided in his suite watching out his window seeing all the families waving their loved ones away on an amazing voyage on the ‘unsinkable ship’ and he can’t help but wonder what it would be like having a loving family. When Connor was eight years old he was sent on a trans-Atlantic voyage all on his own, his dad didn’t even drop him off himself he sent his driver to do it.

All of a sudden Connor here some children gasp from the hallway and thinks to himself ‘maybe I might be able to make friends and maybe, just maybe this voyage might not be that unbearable.’ He gets up from his desk and slowly makes his way over to his door to see what the commotion is about, he creep open the door and sees too kids, a sister and her younger brother it looks like too him. The younger of the two looks around his age but the thing that he notices most of all is they are both clearly from third class.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be here!” he yells over to them not caring who could here because almost everyone is top deck saying their farewells. “Uh… s-sorry s-s-sir” the younger says timidly in a weak cockney accent as his older sister stands protectively over him “w-we’ll j-ust be g-going” he stutters. Connor feels bad for spooking them and realizing that there are seeing the grandeur that he is all used to. “No need, just come into my suite quickly before someone sees you” Connor says ushering them towards his suite

** Jude’s POV **

Jude is slightly skeptical about this new kid that is offering him and his sister safe haven even though they have never met him before in his life but he think that as long as he is with Callie it should be ok. He walks into this guy’s suite and is again stricken by that sense of awe, this suite is amazing, the gold trim, the House of Commons green carpet and the beautiful hardwood trim. ‘How does someone live this grand.’ he thinks to himself.

“So do you guys have names?” the aristocrat kid asks. “Jude” “Callie” the pair responds in successive order. “What’s your name sir?” Jude asks the young gentleman carefully as to not tread on any aristocrats toes as he did his fathers. “Connor, please, no need for formalities” “alright Connor” Callie started confidently “why did you invite us into your suite if you are clearly an aristocratic snob letting us, a couple of scum off the streets of London into you mansion of a suite when we have a family of 8 crammed into a room the size of not even a quarter of this room.” Callie slowly seething looking like she did whenever she saw rich people because of what happened with our father. “CALLIE!!” Jude responds, upset with his sister’s outburst “I’m so sorry for my sister, she is just bitter since our father orphaned us” Jude apologies to Connor. “Oh my god, that’s horrible! Who was your father?” Connor asks sincerely. “See we’re what’s known as the bastard children of Lord Jacob” Jude responds coldly. “Lord Jacob had bastard kids! I never knew that. I was just on business with the lord” Connor exasperated. “Yes he was so good at hiding it, he threw us on the bloody streets of London.” Callie replied.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve always hated the rules that go along with aristocracy, sometimes I just wish that stories like yours would never happen” Connor seems to apologies on behalf of all rich people “Well Jude and Callie Jacob it’s been a pleasure meeting you” Connor sticks out his hand for us to shake, I take his hand and notice it feel royal and soft. “Please Foster, we have been adopted” I correct him. “Well I apologies Jude and Callie Foster. It’s been a pleasure, please give me the pleasure of meeting you on another day” he says as we shake and leave his suite. “That sounds like a wonderful idea” I respond.


	3. Authors note 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read

Hello all, its taking a little bit longer to get my life straight so thank you for being patient. I'll be starting the next chapter today so i'm looking for an update Thursday at the latest. Love you all. argg


End file.
